1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake assembly for a bike, and more particularly to a rotor brake.
2. Description of Related Art
Rotor brakes, also known as detanglers, have been widely used for bicycles for years. The rotor brake is capable of unlimited rotation without brake cable entanglement.
A biker needs to change motions quickly for doing various tricks in a short time, so brake cables must return to original positions quickly. However, the conventional rotor brake has a delayed return time.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a rotor brake to mitigate the aforementioned problems.